Palabras
by dianetonks
Summary: "Es todo Hermione. Sabes que necesitas más y nunca podré dártelo. Nunca podré amarte como deseas ni como mereces..." Por que las palabras pueden herir como dagas, perforar hasta lo más hondo de la piel, alteran los sentidos, alterar el ritmo cardiaco y destruir las esperanzas.


**Nota:** Nada del mundo de Harry Potter me pertenece.

* * *

 **PALABRAS.**

Las palabras pueden herir como dagas, perforar hasta lo más hondo de la piel, alterar los sentidos, acelerar el ritmo cardiaco y destruir las esperanzas.

Así eran las palabras de despedida que él había utilizado para ponerle fin a una relación que nunca había empezado, ahora no había vuelta atrás, la decisión estaba tomada y no habría más.

Ella no podía hacer más que dejarse caer mientras sostenía aquel pedazo irregular de pergamino escrito con fiereza, sin dudas y sin mirar atrás.

No podía hacer más que llorar, el pecho dolía como si mil cruciatus le atravesaran, la respiración era entrecortada y se ahogaba entre sollozos. Lloraba por él, por ella, por todas las veces que se ocultó entre las sombras para ir a su encuentro, para verse a escondidas, huyendo de las miradas curiosas y los rumores. Encontrándose sólo cuando él la necesitaba, después de estar durante el día con su prometida recurría a ella por las noches para olvidar el pasado, para evitar las pesadillas.

Cada noche recorría su cuerpo en busca de consuelo, acariciaba sus muslos, besaba sus senos hasta el cansancio, arrancaba su ropa hasta dejarla desnuda, reconociendo cada centímetro de piel, chupando, mordiendo, arañando, la tocaba sin cuidado dejando todas las huellas que podía porque era su forma de demostrar que era suya, que nadie más tenía derecho a tocarla, nadie podía llevarla al orgasmo como él lo hacía, era su forma de buscar perdón, de sanar heridas, de llenar los vacíos con caricias, besos, de completarse mutuamente con el vaivén de sus caderas, llegar juntos al éxtasis y dejarse caer, olvidar quienes fueron antes e ignorar quienes eran ahora.

No eran nada más que encuentros furtivos, durante el día sólo una sonrisa educada, dos palabras y la indiferencia, irreconocible a la vista del mundo mágico, no eran nada, porque todos sabían que no existía futuro para una sangre sucia y un ex mortífago. Y dolía, se rompía por momentos pero lo perdonaba cuando él la llamaba, cuando se entregaba y entre gemidos susurraba que era su paz, su cura, su todo. Sólo palabras que la hacían sentir viva, aunque sabía que no eran totalmente ciertas le daban fuerzas para seguir, porque ya no concebía una noche sin estar con él.

No podía dejarla, no podía vivir sin él, ¿Acaso él no lo entendía? Se puso de pie con lágrimas surcando su rostro y corrió hacia la puerta, no podía estar lejos, aquello debía ser un error. No era real, los besos, las caricias, nada de aquello podía terminar así. Gritó su nombre en la oscuridad y se dejó caer de nuevo sin importarle el repentino dolor en las rodillas. Sin dejar de llorar esperaba que él pudiera escucharla. No podía acabar, no así. "Por favor Draco, no me dejes", no hubo respuesta.

 _"_ _Es todo Hermione. Sabes que necesitas más y nunca podré dártelo. Nunca podré amarte como deseas ni como mereces. Nunca podré amarte como esperas que haga, y sin embargo te quiero, de una forma retorcida, enfermiza, egoísta, porque así soy y jamás dejaré de ser un maldito egoísta, cobarde, un maldito cabrón. Y por ello te dejo, porque lo mejor para ti es alejarte de un amor enfermo como el mío. Nunca fui capaz de decirte, pero debes saberlo antes de que me vaya para siempre, te amo, pero lamentablemente no es como mereces. DM"._

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, la idea surgió de un caso de la vida real y aunque quizás sea una Hermione OoC creo que era necesario para la historia, una relación dependiente hasta cierto punto tóxica puede hacernos cambiar para mal, otra primera vez para mi escribiendo, en este caso algo un poco más crudo y aunque es corta (como todo lo que escribo) espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por pasar y me encantaría leer que opinan. Besos y flores para todos.


End file.
